1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for moving of live chicks traveling upon a conveyor into handling trays, otherwise known as boxes or baskets. These trays are supplied empty to a loading station and chicks are supplied continuously on a conveyor and are designed to be loaded into the handling trays to facilitate further handling of the chicks as desired in processing. Numerous devices have been designed over the years for automated loading of live chicks into the handling trays and the present invention provides a unique and improved apparatus thereover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous prior art designs have been utilized for handling of chicks or poultry for processing thereof such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,840,041 patented Jun. 24, 1958 to C. V. Fleming on a "Conveyor For Poultry"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,915 patented Sept. 17, 1963 to R. I. Crain et al and assigned to Roy I. Crain & Associates, Inc. on a "Poultry Loading Device"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,388 patented Nov. 12, 1963 to G. Elliott et al on a "Live Poultry Conveyor And Counter"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,085 patented Oct. 10, 1967 to B. E. Petrich on a "Concrete Deflector"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,643 patented Mar. 9, 1971 to L. H. Wessinger on a "Poultry-Handling System"; and U.S. Pat. No. Re.28,708 reissued Feb. 10, 1976 to F. N. Reynolds and assigned to Poultry Transaire Systems, Inc. on a "Poultry Loading Apparatus And Method"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,690 patented Feb. 22, 1977 to R. L. van Huis and assigned to U.S. Industries, Inc. on a "Poultry Cage System With Poultry Removal"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,872 patented Sep. 12, 1978 to R. L. Van Huis and assigned to U.S. Industries, Inc. on a "Poultry Cage System With Poultry Removal"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,591 patented Dec. 28, 1982 to D. R. Wills et al and assigned to Anglia Autoflow Limited on a "Livestock Handling System And Apparatus Therefor"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,969 patented Apr. 26, 1983 to D. E. Thomas on an "Apparatus For Unloading Poultry"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,588 patented Nov. 6, 1984 to J. H. Holladay et al and assigned to Cumberland Corporation on an "Apparatus For Raising Poultry Utilizing High Density Brooding"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,886 patented Apr. 16, 1985 to M. P. G. van Mil and assigned to Stork PMT B. V. on a "Device For Emptying A Container Filled With Live Poultry"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,308 patented Feb. 11, 1986 to J. O'Neill et al and assigned to Tamnaharry Developments Limited on a "Collecting Apparatus Primarily For Catching And Elevating For Example Live Birds In A Deep Litter Or Open House Situation"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,423 patented Jun. 2, 1987 to H. G. van den Brink on a "Device For Packing Poultry In Boxes Or Containers"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,278 patented Aug. 23, 1988 to J. Boertien and assigned to Technisch Bureau Boertien on a "Catching Apparatus For Poultry, In Particular For Chicks".